


pillow talks, fist fights, and kings of the world

by coldbrewgirl, crazylilbbh



Series: tiny sparks [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldbrewgirl/pseuds/coldbrewgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylilbbh/pseuds/crazylilbbh
Summary: I promise to always be by your side…… or under you… or on top.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: tiny sparks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839997
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	pillow talks, fist fights, and kings of the world

Byun Baekhyun was seven the day he met Park Chanyeol. 

“What is that?”

Everything about Chanyeol was as normal as you could get, save for the baby ferret he clutched firmly in his hands. All the other kids had run away as soon as they saw it but Baekhyun was intrigued.

“Can I pet it?” he asked, and watched as Chanyeol’s eyes grow wide in surprise, his little mouth splitting into a gummy smile, showing off a dimple as he offered the baby ferret to Baekhyun’s curious hands.

Before he knew it, little Park Chanyeol started to follow him around wherever he went, all beautiful doe-eyes and awkward stumbles that Baekhyun couldn’t help but take him under his wing. 

There was one other thing seven year old Baekhyun loved just as much as being followed by Park Chanyeol: standing on top of the tallest slide that stood in the middle of the school playground, warm sunshine bearing down on his back, a cheeky smile on his face as he raised his tiny hands above his head. 

“I’m the king of the world!” he shouted, the whole playground his entire kingdom.

Chanyeol giggled loudly from the ground before bowing deeply. “Your wish is my command.”

Just like that, their days passed—loyal Park Chanyeol firmly by his side as he ruled his playground.

He hadn’t realized just how precious Chanyeol was to him then.

By fifteen, they were thrown into the same freshman class. Chanyeol was a straight A student, and the only A Baekhyun got was in fistfighting. The role model and the class delinquent were easily worlds apart, yet no one understood how they were as thick as thieves.

That is, until one particular day: Jongin’s birthday party.

"I like you, Chanyeol-ah."

Baekhyun watched as yet another girl—a pretty little thing with bouncy curls and baby eyes—confessed to his friend. That was the third one tonight and the knotted feeling in Baekhyun's gut didn't loosen one bit. His friend seemed to grow more popular each day and he didn’t know what to do with that, didn’t know what to do with the _feelings_ that came with it. 

It seemed even more apparent when they ended up playing a simple game of spin-the-bottle and all the girls together crowded noisily, eagerly awaiting their turn. Kisses were exchanged, but still, the most awaited turn was Chanyeol’s.

Baekhyun spun the bottle; it landed on Chanyeol. 

Their eyes locked for a moment and the whole room seemed to hold their breath, but all it took was another second for Baekhyun to make a decision. He turned to the girl beside his _friend_ —the same curly-haired one who had confessed earlier—and held out his hand, smiling the same smile he would’ve given Chanyeol. 

“Shall we?” he asked.

If only he took a second longer to discern that certain look in his giant’s eyes, he would have known then. 

Chanyeol stopped him on the way home that night. “Baekhyun...why—?

Baekhyun offered him a lazy smile. “Because it’s right.” 

_Because it's easier than wanting to kiss your best friend,_ was the unspoken truth.

Six years later and Baekhyun still found himself constantly denying the feelings he had for Chanyeol. _Impossible_ , he would tell himself. It could never happen.

So he threw himself to people, women and men alike.

But just as Byun Baekhyun was stubborn, Park Chanyeol was persistent.

Baekhyun knew the giant had seen through all his little white lies. Still, Chanyeol, ever the loyal one, refused to leave his side.

It frustrated him to no end…because he knew Chanyeol deserved someone better than him, deserved everyone but him.

“Why don’t you ever say _anything_?” Baekhyun cried out, pounding his fist on Chanyeol’s chest. They were in the taller’s room after the smaller had sought him out, completely and utterly fed up with the feelings that cascaded through him.

“You want me to say something? Alright.” His tone was quiet. “I don’t love you.”

Baekhyun stopped breathing.

“Is that what you wanted to hear?”

He couldn’t say anything. His heart fissured, splintered, raptured into tiny little pieces with every word Chanyeol spoke.

“But I could never hurt you like that, Baek. You know I love you. I always have.” The giant pulled him closer, as if he knew Baekhyun was on the edge of a cliff.

Baekhyun’s eyes misted over. For the past ten years, feelings he had shoved aside and stepped over ripped themselves out of him and this time, he just couldn’t stop them. He didn’t _want_ to stop them. He had been an idiot. He really had.

Chanyeol stared him in the eyes, unwavering as he had always been. “I promise to always be by your side.” 

“Really?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Chanyeol smiled. “But I can always be under you,” he added smoothly, slowly running his nose down the side of Baekhyun’s neck, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

Baekhyun finally cracked a smile. They were both idiots.

“Or on top. However you want it.” Chanyeol’s nose stopped just on his collarbone, pressing satin soft kisses, full blown mischief now apparent in his eyes. By this time, blood rushed to Baekhyun’s head and to _certain_ places. 

Just when did this asshole get so confident?

He choked out a laugh and smacked the top of his giant’s head lightly. “Don’t ruin it.”

Chanyeol’s doe-eyes crinkled, laughter evident in them. “Your wish is my command.”

Baekhyun's heart welled up and overflowed. A distant memory but a beautiful one all the same: of playgrounds and ferrets and kings of the world, of spin the bottles and fistfights and little white lies. He grabbed the giant's face, coaxing him to face him so that he could say it properly. These next few words deserved it after being kept for so long.

"I love you, Park Chanyeol."

A toe-curling kiss sent Baekhyun completely and utterly breathless. Chanyeol chuckled softly, his voice deep and velvet.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> This one took longer than we expected and we didn't realize this would turn out more sweet than spicy when we initially thought we'd have a mix of both. HAHA oh well. We definitely enjoyed writing this. huehue
> 
> My friend and I decided that maybe...one day, we'd turn this into that long fic we both had envisioned when we wrote this. Hopefully we can xD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it.


End file.
